Muñeca de porcelana
by Sverige Susan
Summary: La historia de Cross Marian y Grave of María.


**Muñeca de porcelana**

Cross Marian tenía amantes alrededor del mundo como estrellas existían en el cielo. Con muchas se presentaría una noche con una copa de vino francés y las llevaría a la cama para que a la mañana siguiente todo rastro de pasión, y dinero, se desvanecieran como el humo de su cigarro mentolado.

Sin embargo, entre todas las estrellas de Marian, existía una que destacaba de las demás. Una cuyo brillo resultaba irremplazable y era vital.

María era una joven sueca. Era tan alta que a veces hasta los hombres se sentían intimidados por su estatura. Tenía rostro de porcelana y ojos azules como el cielo en tiempos de primavera. Era una joven hermosa llena de virtudes. Su belleza era indescriptible, pero su voz era celestial, de otro mundo.

Cross supo que su voz era mágica desde la primera vez que la escuchó. Supo que tal vez se trataría de inocencia pero jamás lo reportó a la orden y jamás se lo informó a María.

Solía ser una amante pasional que lo esperaba todos los días desde su balcón en el último piso de su edificio. Su casa estaba al final de una calle colorida en las afueras de Estocolmo. A veces, en el calor de verano, echaba aire a su rostro con un hermoso abanico de seda de su amante le había traído de China. A veces cuando hacía frío esperaba en el interior de su habitación junto a la chimenea. A veces cuando llovía dejaba un paraguas en la calle como un detalle para su querido general. Cuando nevaba preparaba una copa de glögg para entrar en calor. Sin embargo, sin importar la estación o el día lo esperaba. En ocasiones el vendría, en otras su ausencia haría de esa noche una larga y fría.

Le escribía cartas una vez por semana y se las entregaba a su gólem dorado, esperando la respuesta la semana siguiente.

Sin embargo hubo una ocasión en que Timcanpy regresó sin respuesta a la carta de aquella semana. Y así fue la siguiente semana y todo el siguiente año que transcurrió entre cantinas y burdeles.

Al término de doce meses sin respuesta de María, Cross fue asignado a una misión en el norte de Suecia. El invierno era crudo en Europa y más allá, en los países escandinavos, viajar de noche resultaba imposible incluso para alguien de la región. La noche en que llegó a Suecia se hospedó en un hotel en la parte más colorida de Gamla Stan. Las calles lucían muertas a pesar de las luces de los faroles que ya luchaban contra los copos de nieve que trataban de apagarlas.

Atravesó gran parte de la ciudad a pie con un cigarro en una mano y un ramo de rosas azules en la otra. Las favoritas de María. La calle donde vivía su amante estaba silenciosa y oscura. Conforme se adentraba el frío parecía hacerse más discreto, como si estuviese dándole la bienvenida.

Encontró la llave del edificio justo debajo del tapete de la entrada. Abrió la gran puerta de roble y el rechinido de madera lo llevó directo a la penumbra de la vieja casa. Subió las escaleras de caracol lentamente, con pasos tan gráciles que ni siquiera la madera antigua podría dejar mal parados.

María yacía recostada en su cama, con cortinas de velo rodeándola. Cross las quitó de su vista con la palma de su mano. María lucía casi transparente, con los labios secos y frente bañada en sudor por una alta fiebre.

Cross dejó las rosas en la mesa de noche y entrelazó las manos de María entre las suyas. Parecía como si aquellas manos gélidas como el hielo pudieran derretirse ante el mero contacto de otro ser humano. Tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama y vio el compás irregular de la respiración de María. Bastó con verlas algunos segundos más para saber que la tifoidea la había condenado a muerte.

Mordió sus labios con fuerza, tratando de no gritar, de no derramar lágrimas. Sintió una caricia en un lado de su rostro y de inmediato volteo a ver el pacifico rostro que lo aguardaba con una radiante sonrisa.

"Has vuelto," dijo con ternura.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"¿Acaso eso hubiera detenido a los akumas?"

El silencio respondió por Cross Marian.

"¿Cuánto tiempo queda?"

"Un mes," respondió con una sonrisa de resignación.

Cross lanzó un gran suspiro.

"Tengo una última petición"

Cross depositó una mano sobre su mejilla, encima de la mano de María. Aquella acción hablaba todas las palabras que no podían salir de su boca en aquel preciso instante.

"Conviérteme en tu arma. Sé que mi voz es una inocencia y deseo estar a tu lado para siempre."

Un fuerte viento del norte chocó contra la ventana del balcón, estremeciendo al cristal.

"Serás un títere. Jamás serás libre."

"Que así sea."

Cross se levantó y salió de la habitación en silencio.

Por la mañana, Cross Marian mandó un pedido a un taller de confección en París. Un vestido de raso negro y rosas azules fue mandado al funeral de María el siguiente mes, listo para vestirla por toda la eternidad como una muñeca de porcelana.


End file.
